A Tranquil Solstice
by iCynicallyFantasize
Summary: 2nd Chapter Up! .A member of the Fidelity family attends Hogwarts. And apparently has an attitude. Will she be butting heads with Severus Snape, head of Slytherin House? Will romance unfurl between her and Draco Malfoy? Will she sing a song?
1. Chapter One

_A Tranquil Solstice _

**Title: **A Tranquil Solstice

**  
Author/Character: **Aoi Riiko Yu-Jin Yasamin Méria Fidelity; Aoi Riiko(originally** AoiFidelity**,or other names some may recognize me from my previous years of changing it)

**Is there going to be a sequel: **Yup, probably six more or so.

**Side stories:** I have several in mined already

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Takes place: **During Harry Potter's second year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1992, and so forth for the sequels  
**Pairings:** None as of yet, but soon there will be.

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling © these characters.

These are the characters that I own, will make their first debut from the Fidelity family.

_Yun-Ho Jae Fidelity  
_

_Krysta Ayaminé Fidelity_

_Vincent Tasuki Fidelity_

_Aoi Riiko Yu-Jin Yasamin Méria Fidelity_

_Jolysia "Jolin" Ryoko Kioko Fidelity_

_Ayane Seoul Fidelity_

**My Friends' Characters that I own and will make their debut in THIS story.**

_Hitomi Cho Kim_

_Adrian Nicholai Avery_

_Kaila "Kai" Azure Volette Piper_

**Characters I **don't **own and will be used for this story.  
**

_Ophelia Elizabeth Simon_

_Characters that will be mentioned._

_Kyou Urei  
_

**Warning(s):** _Dirrty_ language, Aoi and her sibslings are quite the Boondocks kids, ne?  
**Information:** I basically am mixing the movie(s) of these stories/chapters together and my own way of doing this. Like for starters, Pansy Parkinson is blonde in the book. I cannot picture her blonde. So I'm sticking with the ebony haired version of her. When Harry and Ron get caught by Snape, I'm doing to do it a bit more differently. They _will_ be in the Great Hall when this happens, but too many people are waiting for the Sorting Ceremony to even notice those two getting caught. Don't you see how original I could be?

Oh and P.S.: I disliked the other version of the first chapter. It had too many errors, and other things. So enjoy the new first chapter. Even though, it's not _that_ new.

* * *

On a bright day, in mid-afternoon, a small outburst could be heard on the Hogwarts Express, after it took it's leave from Platforms 9¾. This day, September first, was the day everyone took their leave to go to Hogwarts... 

"Holy, Confucius...you know this is fucking summer right, Jolin?"

A rather deep, yet feminine flat toned voice could be heard from one of the train's passenger compartments. The young girl that appeared to be no younger than twelve. Silky, jet black hair, obscure enough to appear either dark blue or dark purple. The style was that of a bob haircut, but it seemed as though it has begun growing out of it. Ebony tips, gently touched the bone structure of her shoulders. Long bangs shadowed over her wintry, grey almond shaped, eyes, which had rather lengthy eyelashes that touched her upper portion of her cheekbone. The grey eyes were almost evanescent eyes. Simply just a few centimeters underneath the curving shape of her right eye, near her tear drop, was a small mold. Her skin tone even received such an exotic look, tan and peach blending well together. Of course, she was a mix of sorts, an Asian and Persian perhaps. Her accent practically gave away one of her Asian traits, since it was light Korean.

"Maybe you should be glad that you're not wearing anymore of those ridiculous Japanese skirts, Aoi. The slightest breeze and everyone could see your underwear! Well…" the girl across from her, that apparently appeared identical to her continued. "In your case, since the undergarment panties is not in your type of wardrobe. It would be something…a little bit more revealing." Aoi gave her sister a toothy grin. The other young girl, had a Gryfinddor She also had the same hair style, eye shape, color, and skin tone. Yet, her voice was a few octaves higher than her sister's. And her mold was not on her right eye, it was indeed on the left.

"Hai...I suppose you right, Jolin..." Aoi agreed, sighing hopelessly.  
"But are you positive that there is no child labor involved? Like this is some kind of academy in Loond'n?" Aoi's dark eyebrows furrowed slowly, scrunching up her nose in detest, while staring down at her uniform. A black work robes, seemed to be a jacket in her opinion with a grey shirt with the collar opening white. Her skirt looked as though it would only past several centimeters below her knees.

Jolin gave a light chuckle at this, "No, Mother would never send the six of us to the same school. Remember, that we have three other siblings at home that are soon going to be coming here too remember?" She placed her hands into her lap.  
"Hopefully, Jae, Hiku, and Ritsuka are doing well in Korea." She continued. "Furthermore, it's London, not Loond'n." Jolin teased while failing an attempted at laughing at her sister. This in turn, earned her a glare from Aoi.

"Damnit, so what if I'm partially speech impaired!" She crossed her aims with a "humph!" Aoi proceeded. "You should've known by now, that I'm more fluent in Asian languages than I am in English. I'm not like the rest of our kind, remember?" Her voice deepened in frustration.

"How convenient we have our own kind. About time actually."

A husky, sultry voice was heard from the corner of the door, which closed with a satisfying click. Both heads swiftly turned, encountering glowing, almond shaped, green brown eyes. Standing upright at 5'4", broad shoulders, draped within Slytherin robes with the rest of his being. Silky, ebony hair, swaying in the light breeze from the slight crack in the window. His hair ended at the tips of his shoulder blades. The Slytherin's eyes were quite stimulating. Emerald was spread around almost his entire eye (where color was needed that is), and brown was around the small dark pupil. His skin tone was little bit darker than his sisters.

"Hey Tasuki!" Jolin smiled, already knowing how much he disliked it when someone used his middle name instead of his first to greet him. In turn, earned a growl and a sharp glare piercing directly at her.

"If you want death at twelve, I suggest you persist on using that name." Vincent growled dangerously at her, as he strode across from her to sit next to Aoi.

"Try not to get into much trouble, alright? I was genial enough to ask Professor Snape to lay off on some insults. So he could be kind to you." Proudly, he puffed out his chest.  
Jolin pouted and looked offended. "You never did such a thing for me!" Sounding hurt and betrayed.

"Maybe you were already speaking perfect American English at the time. And you still are." Vincent smiled cruelly, earning an even more hurtful look from the other Fidelity. "You killed a little part of me ya know…" A brief pause came.  
"Wait a minute, how and when did you ask Snape?" Aoi's silence was of course, nothing to be afraid about. These types of conversations, is just when she has no idea whatsoever on what is going on.

"I owled him last year around midnight. To my surprise, he was up still grading papers." The green brown eyes stared aimlessly out of the window, "And his reply was rather long, for a quick reply back." He sat up, tugging and tying up his Slytherin tie. Both girls turned both their head's to one another, eyebrows furrowed. Aoi has not truthfully, got a good enough background on all the Professors, just on McGonagall and Dumbledore. Not the others.  
"_Sheelay_ hamnida?" The twins said in unison. He chuckled in amusement.

"I don't believe you." Jolin crossed her arms over her chest. Vincent continued to chuckled, but this one was far more different than the first. It was actually known as the 'Wait-and-find-out' chuckle as he rose up from his seat, walking towards the doorway. His chuckles would always have you feeling goosebumps. As he was about to close the door entirely, he refrained from doing so just to give a small side-note. "If you ever find Yun-Ho, tell him Krysta is searching for him."

"Wait-"but it was too late for Jolin to ask Vincent why since he left. "Stupid Slytherin…Why did we have to be so unlucky in having a Slytherin in the family?" She asked herself staring off at the vacant slider door.

After blankly looking at the door, she turned her gaze to the window. Getting up, to lower the window down a bit. Letting the cool breeze come inside the slightly humid compartment. Once several moments had past, a panicked familiar voice was heard. "Your hands are all sweaty!" The two young girls turned their unoccupied eyes towards the window.  
"What the fruit?" Aoi said in laughter. "Those losers trying out for a movie or somethin'?" She said through fits of laughter.  
Jolin's mouth laid agape, and eyes bulging out. "That's Harry Potter and Ron Weasley! I'm actually quite curious..." her smile turn into an amused grin. "On why they are flying an enchanted car..?" the girl pondered. Aoi was too captured in the moment to realize what her sister had just said. In essence, it took her a few moments to register what she had been inquired.

"Wait…" She slowly started. "Who the hell is Harry _Pothead_ and Ron _Weaz_?" Jolin went into a massive hysterical fit. Being shot a deadly glare, she wiped her eyes from the tears of laughter that had spilled. "It's Harry Potter and Ron Weasley! How thick is your head today?" She smiled in amusement.  
This had received a punch in the thigh by her sister. "_ITAI_! KUSOU, Aoi-chan!" Jolin said in her pained, dark voice. "Your fault…" She crossed her arms and continued to watch the car float back up higher to the clouds.

Once several hours or so passed, outside was already dim and obscure. By this time, Aoi is in her Gryffindor robes, reading one of her Japanese manga books. It seemed as it was read from right to left, not the normal way. The title of it read Yu Yu Hakusho, was not in English either. It had Japanese kanji and hiragana written on the top and in the pages. Jolin was observing the book and finally broke the dense silence. "How many of those books did you bring?"  
Then with an immediate response, "I'll count them for you whenever, I get the time."  
Came the matter of fact. Then the train came to an abrupt halt, everyone's doors begun to open and close simultaneously. "This is our stop." Jolin stood up, stretching out both of her arms.  
The pair of them then exited out their compartment to the ushering crowd that was outside. 'God, this is like being in the lunch line in America!' Aoi thought, trying her best not to get vicious with anyone. By the time she was outside of the train station, her mouth was agape in awe. "Kami-sama…we're not in Korea anymore…" she said underneath her breath. Aoi, in all twelve years of her life, had never seen a school or mansion that big. So massive and Goth orientated. A reminiscent of a haunted mansion, preferably used for Halloween in her opinion.

"First years, come this way!" A booming voice was ringing in her ear. It was manly, but friendly and commanding all in one tone. Being the timid child she was this startled her and sent a panic jolt through her spine. When she turned around, she noticed a giant, which would have at least took, eight of her and blended them all in one. He had a long, shaggy hair and a gruff beard, and was carrying a lantern around. This was none other than, Rubeus Hagrid.

"Whoa ..." then she felt a sudden gravitational pull that was dragging her away from the massive man. When she glanced over her shoulder, she noticed that Jolin was groping her arm sleeve, leading her towards somewhere else. "Come on, Blu. We need to get to jump on the boat." She placed them both on a boat with two other students.  
One was a rounded, pudgy faced young boy, with brown short hair and brown eyes. He wore Gryffindor robes. The second was a girl, with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She too was wearing Gryffindor robes. "Hello Hermione, Neville." Jolin said as she took her sit next to her sister.

"Hello Jolin. Had a nice summer?" Hermione smiled. Jolin nodded. "I suck at the Potions homework though. Snape probably hates everyone on my family, except for Vincent." She sighed, raking a hand through her hair.

Aoi kept a blank expression, "What about me?" she asked.  
"He'll hate you too." Was the quick response.  
"_What_ever..." Came the blunt reply.

Hermione then turned her gaze to Aoi. "So you must be Jolin's sister. She's spoken very highly about you last year." She smiled.  
"Hn…I'm Aoi." The grey eyed girl gave a half smile. "That's a pretty name. Sounds foreign." Hermione complimented. "It's Japanese. It simply means the color blue." Aoi then continued. "So what are your names?" She crossed her arms. "I'm Hermione Granger. This here is Neville Longbottom." Aoi then turned her attention to the shaking boy on the boat. "Hello…" was his short reply.  
'How intriguing…I'm going to a school, that is freakin' worthless to my knowledge. If Potions class isn't fun, then this school sucks. _Period_.' Was her after thought.  
Once all the boats arrived at Hogwarts, then students from second through seventh years went into the great hall. The first years were stuck with Hagrid until they reached the exterior of the Great Hall. The other students were already seated and waiting for the first years to come in and be sorted.

Jolin sauntered into the Great Hall, Aoi, however, just trudged her feet underneath her and while trying to keep her witch hat on this time. Aoi was still unhappy about her robes, but she knew she had to deal with them some other time. Until then, she had to contemplate a plan to make them look "different" from everyone else's. Her eyes turning to look where Jolin was waving at her from.

"Over here, Blu!" She called over from the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Neville and an older boy that had the same complexion as Jolin and Aoi, but a little bit lighter toned and with a tint of yellow in it. Had jaw length brunette hair and almond shaped dark brown eyes. She sauntered bored out of her mind, over to the table. "Hey Yun-Ho. Vincent's been look-" "I know he's been looking for me." He snapped in his usual, deep voice. His tone of voice was a few octaves higher than Vincent's voice, but still it had its boyish tone to it. "My, grouchy much?" She sat next to Hermione.

"Anyway," Jolin glared at the back of Vincent's head, who was sitting gracefully at the Slytherin Table. "we need to wait here before we have our feast and Dumbledore's little speech of sorts." Her sister informed. Laying her head down in a bored manner, she waited for the first years to come into the Great Hall. Just as she suspected the first years to come in, a door simply opened and no one noticed who was there. "Must be Harry and Ron under the invisibility cloak. Used to be Harry's father's." Her twin replied once more. Which it was. The two of them had reddened faces; as opposed to the fact that they had been running for some time or so.

"Wow, coming in here invisible. Who'd thunk it?" Vincent who was completely turned around, ignoring the Slytherin table for an undersized second.  
"Turn around you snake!!" A Gryfinddor boy called out, trying to support Harry and Ron's tardiness and assortment of clothes than their regular ones. Evidently, the boy's appearance was utmost overflowing with dread; seemed essentially regretful for what he just said. Vincent rose up and glowered over the boy, baring his fangs; which were his actually canine teeth. "Mind trying to speak to me that way again," he was officially nose to nose with the young second year. His voice got low, and dangerous. "you'll be _ever_ so sorry..." His eyes flashed evilly as he strode back over to the Slytherin table where the others were laughing at the now frightened Gryfinddor.

Aoi laughed out loud at this, '_Ha! This is too priceless of a time not to laugh at!_' She thought, she knew that was mean, but that idiot should have thought otherwise not to mess with a Fidelity; a Slytherin one in fact. Jolin turned her gaze back to the ebony haired, figure with round glasses and to the fiery haired, blue-eyed Weasley. Whispering towards the two, "I saw you guys in that car, why did you not aboard the train?" she honestly did not want to risk having Hermione getting angry at the four of them for knowing that the Boy Who Lived and his trusty side-kick went and drove an enchanted car to arrive at Hogwarts.  
"It was pretty cool," Aoi added.

"Brave," Jolysia continued.

"Dangerou_sss_-"

"Amazing-"

"_Bloody_ brilliant!" the twins harmonized in a smile.

"Bloody brilliant indeed!" Ron grinned from ear to ear. "But let's just hope we're not caught by anyone-"

"Snape." Harry took his seat next to Jolin.

"What?!" Ron jumped, looking around making sure that the Potions Master was no where within proximity of them.

"Snape, there's an empty chair at the staff table." Harry pointed over at the Staff Table. All of the teachers were there. Even the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart. An empty chair was on the right of him.

Aoi shrugged, "What's so special about this Snape person?" Ron's face paled immediately.

"There is nothing special about a greasy haired, humongous nosed git! He's Head of Slytherin House and enjoys making everyone's life a bloody hell, especially the Gryfinddor's!" The red haired, freckled boy bellowed with utter disgust. '_Such emotion._' Aoi thought, as Ron seemed to continue on his own.

"I just wish he was ill." His mood changed from hatred, to slight delight.  
"Or maybe he _left_," Harry added on to the chain of possibilities. "because he missed out on the Defense Against the Dark Arts _again_!" Aoi then saw that behind Ron and Harry was a teacher with black robes. "Um…guys..." she whispered quietly.  
"Or he's been sacked!" Weasley replied in enthusiasm. "I mean everyone hates him- " having a failed attempt at trying to get the two's attention and Aoi sighed cursing at both of their stupidity in Korean.  
"Or _maybe_," a cold, silky voice came from behind Ron, Harry, and Jolin. "he's waiting to hear why you two did not arrive on the school train." Harry turned around, feeling his heart drop in slow motion. Severus Snape, Harry's least favorite teacher thus far. Gryfinddors such as, Neville Longbottom feared the Potions Master. He was dressing in nothing else but black clad robes. Whenever he walked, his robes would always bellow behind in. Almost seem as if there was an unknown wind following him. Snape was a thin man, with sallow pale skin, a hooked nose, and greasy, shoulder-length ebony hair. Aoi honestly thought it was her Aunt Sophya, a gothic version of her. But it was indeed, a freakishly, unattractive man that was standing behind Harry, Ron, and Jolin.

Unfortunately at this moment, he was smiling in a way that simply told Harry that he and Ron were in very deep trouble. Aoi pathetically coughed while muttering, "Busted..." Snape's smile grew even nastier than ever as he turned his attention to Aoi. "I shall keep that in mind Miss Fidelity while you serve your first detention here. Interesting first impression I might add as well." He said silkily. Jolin's mouth hung agape, staring at her sister in disbelief that she would have a horrible first impression of the most dreadful teacher in Hogwarts. Aoi rolled her eyes and replied, "Whatever." Jolin glared, and shook her wisdom finger (forefinger) at her sister in disappointment.

Snape continued, "I expect to see you at detention immediately after dinner tomorrow night, understood?" He instructed coldly, dark eyes staring at Aoi's small figure. His lips thinned. "I want a verbal answer from you." The Potions Master glowered "Sure, whatever." Was her bored reply.  
"You two, however." He smiled cruelly at Potter and Weasley. "Follow me." With that he led Harry and Ron out of the Great Hall and down to the dungeons. They both did not even dare to look at one another. Once they departed, the first years came in. Some looked completely frightened. Other's seemed excited and ready to start learning how to ride their broomsticks, magic and such. A few looked vaguely familiar, while one stood out better than the others.

"It's Aya!" Aoi and Jolin said in unison.

It was there young eleven year old sister, Ayane. She was around five foot, having medium sized, oval shaped mocha eyes dark, but still had a friendly atmosphere to them. Not to mention her cherubic face. A round face that was tubby in a way, shoulder-length dark brown hair, with several light brown tresses.

At the front of all the young, innocent first years was the cynical, scrawny looking Professor McGonagall. Unfurling the piece of parchment, this was inscribed with all the first year's names. Aoi's eyes looked over all the first years, and raised an ebony eyebrow all the way towards her head.

The Professor began calling out names of the students, starting off with Akaishia, Moon who was sorted into Ravenclaw. Her hair was as long as Aoi's was before the summer started; practically touching the floor. The Ravenclaw's skin was pale, like a porcelain doll. Her light amber colored eyes shined like a black cat's would. She trotted over to the Ravenclaw table since there was an uproar of laughter and applause.

What seemed like centuries trying to sort some of the students, Aoi's head was laying on top of the table. Eyes closed, and listening out for her sister's name. Finally, McGonagall reached, "Fidelity, Ayane." most people were whispering. Saying such things as, "_Another_ one?" or "Is this the Weasley family all over again?" then again, most of these comments came from the Slytherin table. Aoi and Vincent just had about enough of this and decided a rather simple way to shut them up. The both of them bellowed, "SHUT UP!" in unison. Soon as the echo rang out of tune, the old patched-up Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Hm...Interesting thoughts. Great attributes...How about...RAVENCLAW!" It bellowed as Ayane hopped off the stool and ran over to the Ravenclaw table. Once Ayane was sorted into Ravenclaw, it appeared that there was only twenty more students left to be sorted. Aoi groaned miserably, and put her head down on the table. Closing her eyes, trying to sleep.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Should we wake her?" A boyish voice that seemed close in distance to Aoi.

"Heh, she may be beautiful when she sleeps, but her face is hilarious." It sounded like the same boy, but it was not.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself for doing that to her!" A female voice, that was very unfamiliar was heard.

After what seemed like ten seconds to her, many voices could be heard. Aoi's first guess was that the Sorting Ceremony has ended. Rose her head from the table, and opened her eyes and saw that there was a bunch of food displayed on the table. She looked up to be greeted instead of Jolin, was two identical pale skinned, red haired, freckled boys. Who, apparently at that moment was red in the face, and hands covered over their mouths.

"What's so funny?" Putting a hand on her cheek. When it made contact with her cheek, it felt..._squishy_. '_Thats odd._' Pulling her hands away from her cheek, it was white with something yellow in the middle. Either was butter or cheese. Then Aoi's eyes widened.

"Skeet!" She said in a panicking hushed tone. Yun-Ho and Jolin who were in earshot of this, were choking on their food. Red, faced and laughing completely.

"No, it's mashed taters, but..." the twin on the left said.

"What's skeet?" the one on the right finished.

Jolin was laughing at this, then she honestly looked at the twins. "Oh, you both really don't know?"

The two Weasleys shook their heads.

"Ooooh.." Aoi took in some oxygen between her teeth. "_Awkward_.." she said in a soft whisper as she took a napkin and cleaned her face off.

The two red haired siblings glanced at one another with raised eyebrows.

This was just the first chapter. Chapter two is on it's way. Even though it is taking a looong time.

* * *

Translations  
**Japanese Words/Phrases**  
Kami-sama God  
Kusou damn, damnit, or shit. Preferably shit in this chapter.  
Itai Ow!  
Hai Yes 

**Korean Words/Phrases**  
Sheelay hamnida? Excuse Me?


	2. Chapter 2

_Overslept_

**Pairings: **Still not any as of yet

**Disclaimer:** I own shit. J.K. Rowling created all of the Harry Potter people. I only created eleven and for my friends, I had to help create were five. So I technically own sixteen characters as of so far.

**Warnings:** Um…watch out for the Fidelity's and _possibly_ Ron. They can honestly do quite a number on you.

**Information:** praise Thank you Wikipedia! Because basically, I have no idea what the frick a treacle tart was. And plus, what was inside it. And other stuff…

Sorry for the LOOOOONG delay in updating this. I've been busy and more rabbit monsters keep on giving me ideas for stories.

"Dialogue"

'_Thoughts_'

_Reading or writing_

Enjoy!

"Sorry, for not introducing ourselves first. I'm Fred Weasley." The red haired, freckled boy on the left said.

"And I'm George Weasley." His twin said on his right.

"Well, you already know who I am. And this…" Jolin gave a pleasant to Fred and George and turned her attention to her sister who was poking at her treacle tart with her fingernail. Jolin put on a feeble smile. "What are you doing?" she finally asked after what seemed like the fifth stab.

"I'm trying to see if there is any filling in this thingy." Aoi noticed lemon oozy out of it. In some odd way, it appeared as it was bleeding. Bleeding lemon apparently.

"It's a treacle tart. Why are you even attempting at massacring it when it's inanimate?" Jolin's eyebrow went as far it could go to be lost with her ebony locks.

Tossing her twin a blank glare, she then took a bite. Her bite had practically taken half of the treacle tart. Her eyes bulged. "Wow! This spuff ith yum!" Aoi said with her mouth full of the lemony goodness. Placing her hand over her mouth, trying not to spray food out of her mouth. This is a bad habit of hers when she does not cover her mouth.

Aoi's eyes turned to Fred and George Weasley who were laughing at Aoi. "I see how it is. You laugh at me twice in one night…" She shook her head and glared at the twins.

"You people make me sick!"

"No!" The Weasley twins both said in unison.

"Then what is it?" Her arms were crossed just underneath her small, perky breasts.

"Well, we're twins. And you and Jolin are twins." George began.

"Basically, we can wreak twin havoc on the school!" Fred smiled while suckling on a strawberry.

"Yes, but there is one problem with that idea you two." Jolin said.

"What tis it?" They both asked in unison.

Sighing, Aoi and Jolin both pulled the hair that was covering both of their opposing eyes. Their molds seemed embedded on the corner of each twin's opposing eye. Aoi's on her left, Jolin's on her right. "That's mainly why." Jolin said.

"So if practically, if we gave people time," Aoi said.

"they could tell which one of us is which." Jolin sighed.

"But our Mother said that in time, our molds will fade away." She smiled, placing a few hair strands behind her right ear.

Aoi then remembered something, "Oh! I forgot to tell you my name. It's Aoi." She smiled at the two red haired, freckled boys. The expression on Fred and George's face was one word. Priceless. "Say that again?" The Weasley twins asked. "Never mind, just call me Blu if you can't say my real name properly." She said while looking over to the Head Table.

'_Hey it's that Snape guy.'_ Aoi thought. Apparently, Professor Snape was talking to Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. Perhaps it was about Harry and Ron's _gracious_ arrival to Hogwarts.

"So, Blu, where did you transfer from?" Fred asked, before he bit into his treacle tart.

"I came from a Muggle school, but before that. I was in Korea and Japan doing witch crafty things." Aoi said while pushing her plate to the side. George nodded, "What was the last thing you remember learning before coming to 'Warts?" He asked.

"Hn…I was taking a whole bunch of advanced classes. That's what I mostly remember. Potions class was mainly my favorite subject next to Transfigurations." She scratched behind her neck. Enjoying the rather highly amusing faces the Weasley twins were giving her. "I think I remember that in Potions we were in the back of the book learning about how to brew a kitsuné potion." She said. "A what potion?" the two twins asked in unison.

Aoi remembered that she was in London, a place that had no clue on Asian culture, language or any part of their history whatsoever. "A kitsuné is a spirit fox, which can take nigen, or kitsuné form." She sighed, and then quickly responded. "Nigen means human in Japanese."

"Oh." The two twins replied again.

"And…" She continued. "For Transfiguration class, we already began learning how to transfigure humans into objects." She added between chewing on her strawberry.

"Wow…And yet you're here?" Fred was too shocked say anything else.

"But most of the stuff you've learned is..." George started.

"Is either fifth year or overly advanced." Fred finished.

Aoi could not at all help it that she was a quick learner, having someone. Her _own_ mothers, in fact, sent her back to what seemed similar to her years in Japan in the fourth grade. Maybe her mother did make an atrocious mistake, but knowing her perhaps could be for the best.

After licking her fingers clean of the strawberry's juices, the desserts vanished. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore have returned as the feast had come back to an end. Soon, Professor Snape, the hooked nose man that Aoi thought had serious issues, followed after them. Seating himself next to Gilderoy Lockhart, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts, who had blonde hair and seriously did not have to waste his time dressing up.

Dumbledore stood over, and everyone immediately became quiet. "I would like to welcome all the first years and new students that enrolled into Hogwarts. And to the returning students, welcome back." He smiled, his grey eyes twinkling with delight.

"I would like to make notice, to all the first years. That the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds as well as the third floor corridor is also forbidden. Some of our _other _students are already aware of this rule as well." Fred and George were sniggering at this.

Aoi's expression was beyond dumbfounded as each passing word Professor Dumbledore spoke. Vincent and some of the other Slytherins were chuckling at her expression, especially a creamy pale skinned, platinum blond boy, whose hair appeared silver actually. Aoi remembered his name and appearance, it was Adrian Avoreigh. He had almond, medium shaped light blue eyes. His hair length ended at his neck, as it was spiked and had some kind of outward flip. Several locks covered his left eye.

The last time she saw him was over the summer a few months ago, when Vincent had invited him over to stay for a few weeks over the summer. He was quite handsome. Aoi still found it hard to believe that Adrian had not gone out with anyone, not even one person. It was also very hysterical about the fact how the both of them, on different times of the day would confront her and ask whether they should hook-up or not.

Usually, knowing herself pretty well, she would have gotten told them already how each other felt. But seeing as that it was too amusing to stop watching, and she honestly wanted to watch out if one or the other had made mistakes.

After Aoi bounced out of her thoughts, she quickly noticed students standing up. Yun-Ho then looked over to Aoi and whispered, "Get up! We're going to sing the school song." Noticing the tenseness in his voice, and very dull tone he told her, it must not be such a good thing. Professor Dumbledore waved his wand, and what seemed like a huge sheet of parchment to follow the notes.

"Now everyone pick a tune to start us of with. And we're off." Dumbledore said as his wand conducted the words. And everyone sang… (Except for Aoi who was _trying_ to lip sync it)

♪_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_

_Teach us something please_

_Whether we be old and bold_

_Or young with scabby knees_

_Our heads could do with feeling_

_With some interesting stuff_

_For now they're bare and full of air_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff_

_So teach us something worth knowing_

_Bring back what we've forgot_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest_

_And learn until our brains all rot♪_

Once the song was reaching an end, A Hufflepuff student, Vincent Fidelity, and Adrian Avoreigh were the ones left singing. Aoi was red in the face; she could never imagine her brother Vincent singing a school song _this_ dumb. It seemed as he was lip-syncing it all. Adrian almost seemed as he was about to pass out on her brother's shoulder. It would have been cute, but yet very embarrassing when the entire school observes.

Vincent was now wearing a confused facial expression upon his features; he looked over some of the tables which held majority of the girls waving at him. Rolling his hazel eyes, he turned in Aoi's direction. It seemed like she was mouthing out something to him. The Slytherin felt pretty foolish not being able to read lips well. He simply watched as Aoi was pinching the bridge of her nose, and mouthed out, "Wait.". He nodded and as the three of them finished on their last two words, everyone applauded.

"Now, prefects please escort the first years to their houses. Everyone else go to your houses, and we will see you tomorrow." Dumbledore smiled, as everyone else departed to go their separate houses.

"C'mon Aoi. I'll help escort you to the Gryfinddor Tower." Yun-Ho said. As a prefect, he should have been helping the first years, but since Percy said he was going to take them, he believed the Weasley. Like Percy, and other prefects, Yun-Ho had a capitalized _'P'_ badge placed on his robes.

"Hey, how come you never told me you were a prefect?" Aoi asked. Krysta gave her a good heads up a certain things that would be more than overly oblivious from her mind. Yun-Ho scoffed aloud, "I did, you were either asleep, on the phone, reading, talking to Vincent, or, _my_ personal favorite, not listening to me." They both were waiting for the moving staircases to come their way. "Well, I thought you were talking about something else dumb." She mumbled, coherent enough to hear.

Yun-Ho humphed and pointed to the door of the fat lady. "That's where our house, Gryfinddor house is. The password is '_wattlebird_' and please do not forget it." He said. Aoi was too busy digging in her ear with her pinky.

"Do you have a British accent now that you're here?" She asked, by passing the fact she was hardly paying attention. He sighed, '_She'll get __**far**__ in life._' Yun-Ho thought sarcastically, and then replied. "It's only a mild case. Don't forget the password, or help me Kami-sama…" He rubbed his temples and stalked off.

"That was nice for a change." She stretched out her arms, as she turned to be greeted with Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and her twin again. "Hey you guys." Aoi turned her gaze to Ron who apparently was looking kind of red faced. "You alright there?" She asked while Harry put one of his hands up, "It's kind of a long story. What's the password?" He changed the subject awfully quick. "Um...It was something about a bird..." Aoi began rubbing the back of her neck. Jolin sighed hopelessly, watching her sister stammer was quite miserable. "Did Yun-Ho tell you the password, and you zoned out for a moment and forgot about it?" Jolin crossed her arms.

"Erm…" And some how, right on queue Hermione came, practically rushing to them. "_There_ you are! Where have you two _been_? The most _ridiculous_ rumors- someone said you'd been expelled for flying a car-" The bushy haired girl informed them. Jolin and Aoi let out nervous chuckles while looking at one another.

"Well, we haven't been expelled," Harry tried to assure her.

"You're not telling me you _did_ fly here?" Hermione said almost severely sounding as reprimanding as Professor McGonagall.

"Skip the lecture," said Ron impatiently, "and tell us the new password." Jolin and Aoi nodded wantonly.

"It's _wattlebird_," She said just as impatiently, "but that's not the point-"

Her words were cut off once more, as the portrait of the fat lady swung open and sudden clapping, seeming to be as a welcome back entry for Ron and Harry in their feat of arrival. An African boy, with dreadlocks, appeared to at the front of the huge crowd of people.

"Brilliant!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people will be talking about that one for years-"

'_Hn, whatever.'_ Aoi thought, and then walked passed them easily, as the two boys received their praise for their phenomenal arrival. Rolling her eyes as she passed Fred and George, and some other guys.

"Did Yun-Ho tell you that the girl's rooms are to the right?" Jolin asked as they climbed the stairs. Aoi took a second to think, "I don't know…I think so." She kept on walking up, realizing that Jo stopped, and was in the middle of the staircase.

"Just curious though, what _do_ you even know?" her hands were now at her hips, her lips pursed, and her right foot tapping impatiently on the solid floor.

Shrugging, her eyebrow lifted in an unfriendly sense. "I don't like this school. I can tell my witch IQ will drop bellow the 300 or whatever mark I have." "Look! Ok, I know the education may not be where you left off, but, this is quite a nice school. Sure we may be re-learning a shitload of things. But ya know, if you actually gave this school a try, it would not be so bad!"

Jolin finally let out what she had been holding back since the summer ended. She knew she would burst out in that manner sooner or later, but still it was nerve racking.

Aoi smirked mentally. "Fine, whatever. I'm pretty ballin' with that." And with that she left to climb more stairs just to find her room.

Passing through several of the other rooms, realizing that her name was on neither of the second year doors, or third, or any for that matter. Reaching to a certain amount of stairs, she noticed that her name was on there, along with some other girls.

Walking in there, it was a four-poster bedroom. Bags and such was brought and it looked like a literally mess. '_Am I sharing my room with a whole bunch of potheads?'_ She thought; even though know such drug was found littered on the floor.

Jumping on a random bed, she began to ponder what good it was sending her here. But whatever it was, it was ok. She thought about screwing with her uniform, but being the lazy Asian she was. She couldn't bring herself to doing so.

"This shall be one ballin' year."

**Translations**

**Japanese**

Kitsuné . fox, spirit fox

Nigen . Human


End file.
